bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudbornn Chelute
|image= |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date=N/A |place=Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result=Draw |side1=*Rukia Kuchiki *Yasutora Sado *Lieutenant Renji Abarai |side2=*Rudobōn ? |forces1=Rukia *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai) Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (bankai) Sado: *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Brazo Derecha de Gigante :*El Directo |forces2=* Resurrección :*Calaveras |casual1=Rukia is uninjured. |casual2=Rudobon is frozen and shattered. }} Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudobōn is the battle between the Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki and Captain of the Exequias, Rudobōn, taking place during the Invasion of Hueco Mundo. It is Rukia's second battle and Rudobōn's first battle where he exhibits his powers. Prologue After Orihime Inoue is taken back to Sōsuke Aizen by Coyote Starrk, Aizen makes an announcement to all of Hueco Mundo. He informs that that Orihime is in the fifth tower, should anyone want to retrieve her, and that he has closed the Gargantas that the captains used for entry into Hueco Mundo. He informs them that he is leaving to destroy Karakura and orders Ulquiorra Cifer to take charge of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 13-19 Ichigo Kurosaki then flies off to rescue Orihime as Ulquiorra declares his challenge to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 18-19 Before he gets far though, he is attacked by Rudobōn and the Exequias. The Exequias to look to be able to stop Ichigo from going any further as they overwhelm him with their numbers. However, they are ambushed by Renji Abarai, Sado Yasutora, and Rukia Kuchiki. As Rudobōn scolds the Calaveras to not get distracted, he draws his swords and moves to attack Ichigo. He is halted by Rukia's Tsugi no mai, Hakuren technique which freezes his right arm. As Ichigo expresses his joy that Rukia is alright, she tells him to hurry up and continue on. Rudobōn then frees his right arm and faces off against Rukia as Ichigo leaves the battlefield. Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 10-19 Battle Initially, the battle begins with Rukia fighting Rudobōn's subordinates. She quickly manages to defeat all of them. As Rukia comments to Rudobōn that his underlings have all been defeated, Rudobōn releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudobōn disregards Rukia's comment, asking her what difference was there if all of his subordinates have fallen. He goes on to tell Rukia that she will soon learn that defeating his underlings will not bring her victory. Rukia then turns her head towards the fifth tower as she hears a loud rumble and blast from the building. She murmurs Ichigo's name out of concern for her friend.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 As their battle continues, Rukia continues to fight one Calavera after another. Rudobōn taunts Rukia as she appears to be struggling against his numerous Calaveras. He goes on to tell Rukia that Árbol's "godlike" ability is to continuously create loyal soldiers without limit. More Calaveras are created from Rudobōn's Árbol and attack Rukia. Rudobōn then proceeds to lament at how despite being given a power like a divine creator from Aizen, he could not make the level of an Espada. He tells Rukia that they could never match them as opposing such "greatness" is the pinnacle of foolishness for the "undisciplined dogs" that Rukia and her allies are because they are just "'birds against a shield.'"Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 1-3 After fighting more Calaveras, Rudobōn compliments her on still having the will to fight after defeating so many enemies. He makes note that she has infinite aptitude as a Shinigami but she is fighting a endless battle as he can provide an infinite number of combatants for her to fight. As the Calaveras moves to attack her, Rukia stabs one of them but he falls on top of her and pins her under him. Other Calaveras move to attack while she is trapped but she is saved by the arrival of Yasutora Sado and Renji Abarai who takes the Calaveras out with his Hihiō Zabimaru. Renji and Rukia get into a mild argument but are soon interrupted by Rudobōn who asks the new arrivals if they are Rukia's backup. He then comments that it doesn't matter as their arrival won't change anything because he will simply create more soldiers to deal with their increased numbers. Renji asks if Rudobōn can grow a large number of soldiers, similar to a fruit tree. Sado corrects him, stating that fruit trees grow a finite amount of fruit. The two begin to argue and as Rukia listens, she formulates a plan. The trio are soon surrounded by Calaveras and are grossly outnumbered; Rukia tells Renji and Sado to deal with Rudobōn's subordinates while she deals with the "root" of the problem. Renji attacks with his Bankai and Sado uses his El Directo technique as Rukia goes for Rudobōn.Bleach anime; Episode 269, only takes place in the anime. Rukia and the others notice the reiatsu coming from up above them. He then turns his head and notes Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 4-6 Rukia, Sado, and Renji continue their battle against Rudobōn inside Las Noches with Rudobōn creating more of his Calaveras. Sado shoots an El Directo against Rudobōn, but Rudobōn uses his subordinates to create a shield against the attack and then explains that his powers have no limit. Rukia comments that she never thought Rudobōn would use his own subordinates as a shield. Rukia proceeds to explain her plan to Sado and Renji: she’ll use Hakuren to freeze Rudobōn’s warriors, then Sado will attack the frozen soldiers, and Renji will finish Rudobōn off with Hihiō Zabimaru. With that said, they act. However, when Renji uses his Hikōtsu Taihō technique with Hihiō Zabimaru against the now-vulnerable Rudobōn, Rudobōn simply creates more of his solders to stop the attack and cause Renji’s Bankai to collapse. Rudobōn compliments them on plan being an excellent effort, but explains again that with an infinite number of warriors, no one can reach him. However, when Rudobōn is about to finish off the three, he is caught by Rukia’s ice and his body begins to freeze from the bottom up. Rukia explains that the real plan was to keep Rudobōn’s attention away from herself. Because Rudobōn's attention was diverted, Rukia saw this as an opening and took advantage of it by freezing Rudobōn's "branches." She tells Rudobōn that he should not have shown her his power because if his power is to bear soldiers like fruit, then it is simply a matter of freezing his "fruit-bearing limbs" because frozen limbs bear no fruit. Rudobōn curses her as his body is fully encased in ice.Bleach anime; Episode 272, only takes place in the anime. Before Rukia can finish Rudobōn, both combatants are surprised by the sudden appearance of an angry and bigger Yammy Riyalgo who immediately attacks Rudobōn, breaking a significant part of his mask in the process. Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 1-2 Aftermath The battle between Rudobōn and Rukia becomes a draw because Yammy Riyalgo interrupts their fight and attacks Rudobōn. It is unknown what happens to Rudobōn.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 3-6 References Navigation Category:Fights